shafadorfandomcom-20200214-history
General Aspects
Before beginning to dive into the society and customs of Gaia and the Old Continent, there are certain basic aspects that are necessary to clarify. The Passage of Time In ancient times, each culture measured the passage of time in a different way, by which consequently there existed an innumerable amount of differing calendars and almanacs. That chaotic system was unified during the Time of Expansionism of Solomon, in which the formulas that were created remain useful even to this day; the calendar of Aveh. The name comes from its discoverer, an investigator and archaeologist who found the remains of the method developed by Solomon. The calendar of Aveh separates the years in periods of 12 months that sum up the 365 days, the time that it takes Gaia to go around the Sun. Each month lasts a different number of days, between 28 and 31 of them, and receives a different name that coincides with our gregorian calendar. There is a leap year every four years, during which a day is added to the end of February. Presently, according to the calendar of Aveh, Gaia is in year 989, 'Cosmology and Celestial Bodies' It has been a long time since man discovered that he was not the center of the universe. According to the investigations of Solomon, it was proven that Gaia is, in reality, a celestial body that rotates around the Sun along with many others. This theory originally was rejected during the time of the Holy Kingdoms, but centuries later a group of Ilmoran scientists managed to prove it irrefutable, having convinced the Empire to officially recognize it. Naturally, there are still cultures that think it is nothing more than a fallacy without meaning, and an innumerable amount of country folk have never even heard speak of it. For all those people, Gaia remains the center of the universe and everything that exists revolves around it. With the exception of the Sun, the most important celestial body for the inhabitants of Gaia are the Moons. In ancient times, they were called Selene, Silur, and Brigid. They were considered to be sister deities that watched over man from the heavens. Recent studies have shown that they are smaller planetoids that rotates in a continuous orbit around ours. The truth is that, in some way, it has a certain influence on the supernatural forces of the planet and, the same way that it affects the tides, it influences the membranes that separates the real world from the sea of souls and the Wake. The Geographical Aspect Geographically, Shafador is divided into two great continental masses separated by narrow waters. These territories receive the names Old and New Continent, respectively. In the cha we are focused on the Old Continent, the biggest area of the known world. It is made up of a great mass of earth, vaguely circular and open in the east, wherein the center lies an enormous inner sea. The northern area is made up of great plains and frozen mountains, that become warmer as they approach the south. The central region, located in the western strip, is a green and leafy land characterized by a wide variety of climates and terrains. Within them, it is possible to find almost any kind of land. The south holds the warmest regions, among which great deserts and warm jungles can be found. Finally, in the East, the great Island of Varja is located, considered by many to be a continent in its own right because of its enormous size. In addition to the solid land, one should never forget that there is a multitude of oceans and seas surrounding the Old Continent. Next is a brief reference to its more important waters. The Ocean of the Children: Generally considered the most dangerous waters of Gaia, this immense ocean located in the northeastern area is avoided by most ships. The storms are so strong and unexpected, and so numerous are the ships that have found their tragic end here, that the majority prefer not to travel very far from the coast when they sail through it. There are many legends regarding the origin of the strange name of this ocean, but almost everybody agrees that when a storm comes near it is because the sound produced by the surge is similar to the weeping of children. The Calisis Ocean: The great ocean located to the south of both continents is a calm and gentle area. There are few commercial lines that cross it, simply because faster routes exist. It is said that it is plagued by thousands of small barren islands, so extremely tiny that they do not appear on any map. The Eastern Sea: The waters that surround the island of Varja are called The Eastern Sea. They are calm most of the year, but when Spring arrives the strong storms whip the area making trips very dangerous. The sea enjoys the greatest schools of fish in of all Gaia, which makes it a place very frequented by fishermen of the high seas. The White Sea: These are the waters that separate the south part of both continents, renowned for their unpredictable summer storms, which are usually accompanied by strong hurricanes and typhoons. The Inner Sea: Located in the heart of the Old Continent, without a doubt the waters of the Inner Sea are the most traveled by commercial ships, since it connects with the principal economic nucleus of the entire world. Generally it is a calm sea, but in its center is the island of Tol Rauko, which is usually surrounded by strong and dangerous storms. The Sea of Guren: Or crimson sea, gets its name due to the color that it takes on during sunsets. They are calm waters, occasionally stirred by any storm of average force. The North Sea: Located in the northwest part of the Old Continent, this wide sea is full of waters that are cold and seldom journeyed. The commercial routes that cross it are few, and the majority of ships that can be seen are dakkares or nordic karfis. This sea is especially dangerous because of the many icebergs that flood it, which can be a mortal danger when sailing at night. Category:Lore